Fire, Magma, and Poison
by buffyangelus1
Summary: rated for violence, rape, language and suc in the later chapters, Summary inside, Amara/Pyro, not sure who i'm gonna pair Rogue up with.
1. cHaPtEr OnE

Summary: Just read, by the way it's an amara/pyro fic.  
  
Amara sat in an alley in her magma form, shaking and crying. When she had read the paper today an article had caught her attention. It was about the island she was from, wanting to catch up on her home she read it. In the article it described the death of the islands queen, Allison Aquilla, Amara's mother.  
  
The article said that she had been murdered by an anti-mutant mob that had lived in the island but left after they had found out that they're princess was a mutant.  
  
So here she sat, huddled in a corner in a dark alleyway with the newspaper article in front of her. She heard someone heading for the alley and tried to revert to her natural form but she was too upset to.  
  
She huddled into a ball hoping that she'd just look like a small fire in the alleyway and people wouldn't realize that it was indeed a mutant.  
  
She could tell that the person was looking at her and then she felt the weirdest sensation, like her body was shifting forms and changing. She realized that her body WAS changing and a loud 'eek' escaped her mouth before she could stop it.  
  
The sensation stopped and her body immediately returned to its natural form, not the odd shape that this person, this mutant, had changed her too.  
  
She could feel the person staring at her trying to make out her form to see if she was a person or not. Realizing that it was hopeless and that after that 'eek' that she had let out, the person would not leave.  
  
She stood straight up and saw the boys eyes widen. She must look even weirder than usual with a steady stream of tears going down her magma face.  
  
"Umm, what's wrong," the person asked oddly. She wordlessly pointed to the newspaper. He picked it up and read it.  
  
"So this queen chick died and they don't know where her husband and daughter are, so what?" he asked. The newspaper article showed a picture of all three people. She tried to change her form so that she could show him who she was.  
  
After a minute of trying she gave up with an irritated sigh and walked over and pointed to her picture. "That's me," she said pointing to the copy of herself.  
  
His eyes widened after she said that. "Oh, well seeing how you're not made of fire in this picture I'm guessing that you have two forms," he said.  
  
"Magma," she said. "Huh?" he asked. "I'm made of magma, not fire," she said. "Oh well, how about you change to your fleshy self," he said pointing to the picture. "I can't," she said. "Why not?" he asked. "I'm too emotional I don't have enough control to control my powers when I'm emotional," she explained.  
  
"Well the calm down then," he ordered. "Listen here buddy," she said poking him in his chest, not caring if his shirt caught on fire.  
  
"My mom is dead, my dad is missing, MY island has no one to rule it, I just found out that my mom was murdered because of ME and what I am, and I'm the princess here so if anyone gonna be giving the orders around here, it's gonna be me," she yelled.  
  
The boy honestly looked shocked. Suddenly there was a ringing. Amara concentrated REALLY hard so that she could answer her cell phone. She finally did and grabbed her cell phone.  
  
"Amara here," she said. "Rogue, hun, are you okay?" she asked a hysterical Rogue. Rogue quickly explained how she had accidentally touched someone at the mall and how people started to attack her. Amara got a look of pure terror on her face.  
  
"Rogue, where are you?" Amara asked quickly. Rogue answered that she was in an alley near The Wave, a club in Bayville. "Okay, I'm coming to get you now okay, just make sure that no one saw you and have your gloves off just in case," Amara said. A couple of seconds later she hung up the phone.  
  
"I have to go now, are you coming or not?" she asked. "Sure, by the way my name's John or Pyro," he said. "Amara or Magma," she said.  
  
"So where are we going anyways?" Pyro asked. "My friend accidentally touched someone and people started attacking her so she's hiding in an alley near The Wave," Amara said.  
  
"What's so bad about touching someone?" he asked. "When Rogue touches people with her skin she absorbs their life force, memories, thoughts, and in the case of mutants powers. She can't control it yet so she has to stay completely covered all the time," Amara explained.  
  
"That's gotta suck," Pyro said. "Yeah everyone at the mansion is afraid of her. Well except for me, Mr. Logan, Kurt, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, and Jamie," she said.  
  
They reached the first alley that was around The Wave and Amara shifted to her magma form so that she could seed won it. She saw the shaking figure of Rogue. She had bruises on her arms where it looked like someone had grabbed her. Obviously she hadn't wanted to take chances and didn't only take off her gloves but her net shirt as well.  
  
"Rogue?" Amara asked. Rogue looked up when she heard her name. She was a mess. Her make up was running, she had a red handprint on her face that was probably going to be a bruise soon, and a busted lip.  
  
"Amara, they won't stop talking, I keep trying to put my shields up but they won't work and they're all yelling at me," Rogue said crying as she held her head.  
  
"Don't listen to them, whatever they're saying they're wrong, they all hate you because the self centered fools," Amara said pushing a strand of white hair behind her ear. "Who's this?" Rogue asked looking at Pyro.  
  
"This is John a.k.a Pyro," Amara said. "I'd shake your hand or something but I'd probably kill you," Rogue said. "It's alright, hand shaking is overrated," Pyro said.  
  
"How many people did you absorb?" Amara asked. "Five I think," Rogue said. "Damn, we need to get you to Jean or the Professor," Amara said. She reached for her cell phone and dialed the number to the institute.  
  
"Hey Bobby, it's me, get Mr. Logan on the phone, Rogue's hurt," Amara said. 'Hey Mr. Logan, can you pick me and Rogue up we're in an alley near The Wave, Rogue got attacked after she accidentally touched someone at the mall. She's beat up pretty bad and she absorbed five people," Amara explained. "Okay, bye Mr. Logan," Amara said as she hung up her cell phone.  
  
"Mr. Logan, Bobby, Kurt, and Jean are coming to get us," she told Rogue. Rogue nodded her head.  
  
"I read the newspaper article, I'm SO sorry, I wish I could make them pay for you," Rogue said referring to Amara's mother's death. "Me too," Amara whispered.  
  
"Do you know who the people that attacked you were?" Amara asked. "The Friends of Humanity or something, I think they were in on what happened in Nova Roma (I'm not sure if that's what the island she lived on was called or not)," Rogue said. "Their thoughts were so sick, and evil," Rogue said shaking her head as if she were trying to get rid of the thoughts in her mind. Amara hugged Rogue careful to avoid the Goth's skin.  
  
TBC.. Next chappy Logan, Kurt, Jean, and Bobby arrive and we discover who Pyro works for (Magneto, duh)!!! Also Rogue had problems with the psyches I her head and the FOH target Amara. 


	2. ChApTeR tWo

Summary: Just read, by the way it's an amara/pyro fic.  
  
Logan and the others finally arrived but not before rogue had passed out due the exhaustion the psyches were causing. Logan carefully picked up the Goth girl and placed her in the back of the van with Kurt.  
  
"What happened Amara?" Logan asked. "Rogue called me on my cell phone saying that she accidentally touched someone at the mall and a group of people attacked her. She said that they were called the Friends of Humanity and she thinks that they might have something to do with what happened in Nova Roma," Amara said. As she said the part about Nova Roma a sad looked crossed her face and tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Speaking of Nova Roma your father called after he came out of hiding and says that he wants you to come home for awhile and that you can bring some friends to stay at the palace," Logan explained.  
  
"Okay, by the way this is John a.k.a Pyro, Pyro this is Logan a.k.a Wolverine," Amara said.  
  
"Hey, aren't you one of Magneto's lackeys?" Logan asked. Amara looked shocked as she looked at Pyro for his answer. "Yeah," he said. "Do you and the Acolytes want to go on a vacation?" she asked. "Sure," he answered surprised that she wasn't mad.  
  
"Who else are you takin'?" Logan asked annoyed that the Princess hadn't gotten upset or angry. "Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, Jamie, Kitty, Kurt, Pietro, Wanda, Tabby, and Lance," she said.  
  
"YOU'RE TAKING THE BROTHERHOOD?!" Logan asked enraged that this girl was willing to take two different groups of enemies to her home.  
  
"No, just some of them, don't worry I'll have some of the New Recruits and X-Men with me just in case," Amara said angry at his response and angry at how no one seemed to treat her as the princess she really was.  
  
"Fine, do you want a ride or not?" he growled. "I'll walk thank you," she said.  
  
While they walked to the mansion they talked about each other and their interests. When they reached the mansion Amara reminded him to inform the Acolytes of their trip and that Sabertooth wasn't included because he was too scary.  
  
The next day they were all on the X-Jet. Amara had been in the bathroom for an hour and a half.  
  
"What is she doing in there?" Pyro asked Rogue. "Getting ready to return to her home, she's a princess, she's got to look perfect," Rogue said rolling her eyes.  
  
Someone cleared their throat and Rogue and Pyro looked over to the person. It was Amara. She looked beautiful. Her long black hair was pulled up in a bun and a tiara sat on her head. She was wearing a spaghetti strap lavender colored dress that had too slits on both side that went up to her thighs. She wore lavender colored flip flops (the pretty kind not the ten dollar ones from old navy or anything).  
  
"You look beautiful Amara," Rogue said. Pyro not trusting his vocal chords nodded his agreement.  
  
"Thanks Rogue I brought you Wanda, Tabby, Jubilee, and Kitty dresses, flip flops, and tiaras as well," Amara smirked at Rogues look of terror. "It's okay, yours is black," Amara said. She took out a black dress that ended in mid thigh on the left side but got longer reaching just under her knees on the other side, a pair of black flip flops, and a silver tiara.  
  
"Oh my gosh it's beautiful," Rogue said. Rogue's face fell after a couple of seconds and handed the dress back. "I can't wear it, too much of my skin would be showing," Rogue said. "Well Rogue, we were going to wait until your birthday in a couple of weeks but it seems this would be appropriate now," the professor said her a silver bracelet.  
  
"What's this?" Rogue asked after clasping in on her wrist. "It makes it so you can't use your powers, it makes it so you can touch," the professor said. Rogue's face broke out in the most genuine smile she had had since her powers manifested. "Thank you," Rogue said jumping up and hugging the professor.  
  
"Who are you gonna touch first?" Amara asked excited for her friend's new gain. "Kurt," Rogue said smiling at her brother. His face broke out in a toothy grin. They walked to each other and embraced their faces touching.  
  
"Okay enough of the touchy feely stuff and go change while I give the girls their dresses," Amara said, ushering her gothic friend into the bathroom.  
  
Kitty got a spaghetti strap baby blue dress that ended just above her knees, matching flip flops, and a silver tiara. She wore her hair down from it's usual pony tail and was wearing clear lip gloss and baby blue eye shadow.  
  
Wanda got a scarlet spaghetti strap dress that went down to her ankles with a slit to her thigh, matching flip flops, and a silver tiara. Wanda wore her hair in her usual style and wore her usual make up.  
  
Jubilee got a yellow dress that was in almost the same style as Rogue's but instead of ending at her knees the longer side ended at her ankles, matching flip flops, and a silver tiara. She curled her hair and put it in a pony tail and wore pink lip gloss and yellow eye shadow.  
  
Tabby got a red dress that ended just below her knees, matching flip flops and a silver tiara. She had on red lip gloss and pink eye shadow and her hair was in a pony tail.  
  
Rogue was wearing black eye liner and clear lip gloss and her hair was in a bun with the white stripes framing her face.  
  
The jet landed a half an hour after all the girls got done. They saw a large group of people waiting around the jets parking area. The hatch opened and Amara and Pyro stepped out first. As soon as everyone saw her they bowed and you could see joyous smiles on their faces.  
  
After Amara, Rogue and Pietro came down, followed by Kitty and Kurt, then Jubilee and Bobby, then Tabby, Jamie, and Remy.  
  
When they arrived at the palace they were greeted by Amara's father and the servants. They were shown to their rooms.  
  
Later that night Amara stood out on the beach that was behind the palace in her red bikini and black sarong. She was walking around where the water met the sand breathing in the fresh air.  
  
"I'm so glad to finally be home,' she thought to herself. She smiled as she saw a dolphin jump out of the water and into the air. If there was one thing this island had it was a lot of dolphins.  
  
She untied her sarong and ran out into the water. She swam out and was instantly greeted by several dolphins. She had no idea that someone was watching her she played with them.  
  
After awhile she got tired of swimming and swam to shore picking her sarong back up. She jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and saw herself looking at John. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" she asked. "Admiring the view," he said. She knew his hidden meaning behind what he said and blushed.  
  
"So do you play with dolphins often or is this a new development?" he asked trying to change the subject. "I always played with them while I lived here," she said.  
  
She stared into his eyes and him into hers. He leaned down and was about to kiss her when they both heard someone. The looked up and saw three men in black outfits with what looked like tranquilizer guns.  
  
Amara noticed a cross necklace on one them and immediately recognized it. It was her mothers. She had given it to her mother for her birthday.  
  
"That's not yours," Amara said with fire in her eyes. She was looking directly at the one wearing the cross and she knew that he knew it.  
  
She changed into her magma form and blasted him with a ball of magma. Magma started bursting out of the ground around the three black clad men. "ROGUE, KITTY, KURT!!!" Amara yelled. All three people plus the brotherhood ran down when they heard the Roma Novan princess yelling.  
  
They saw the three men and instantly got into a fighting stance. Rogue took the bracelet off and tapped Wanda's cheek so that she could use her power.  
  
Wanda stumbled for a second but got her balance in a second. Wanda and Rogue hexed the funs so that they shot their owners with every dart that the gun had.  
  
After they were done everyone ran over to Amara and Pyro to see if the were alright. Amara nodded silently and walked over to the man who was wearing the cross. She ripped it off his neck and put it on her own. She rubbed it and got tears in her eyes.  
  
She felt someone give her a hug from behind and looked back to discover it was Rogue. She smiled at the formerly Goth friend and hugged her back. She silently cried as rogue led her to her room so she could sleep.  
  
TBC..  
  
Coming up next: Amara gets used to her life as Princess Amara Aquilla again, Rogue goes on a date, the FOH continue to peruse the group of mutants, and John and Amara share their first kiss ;D!! 


	3. First kiss

Title: Fire, Magma, and Poison  
  
Author: Courtney  
  
Amara woke up and rubbed her eyes which were red and puffy from all of the tears she had shed the pervious night. She walked over to her dresser and pulled on a white skirt that reached her knees with a matching tan top, and matching flip flops.  
  
She exited her room and walked down the elegant stairs. When she reached the bottom she turned left and headed to the kitchen.  
  
When she entered the kitchen she saw Rogue and Pietro hugging. Figuring that this was not a good time to eat she quietly left the room. As she was backing out of the kitchen she bumped into something warm and firm. She turned around and blushed when she saw the smirking face of Pyro looking down at her.  
  
"I think it's best that we leave those two alone," John said as he spotted the embraced figures of  
  
Pietro and Rogue. "Me too, wanna go out for breakfast," she asked. "Are you asking me out on a date, Princess?" John asked with fake shock.  
  
"Why yes I am, kind sir," she said with fake innocence  
  
Pyro smirked at Amara when she blushed after realizing exactly how close they were. Pyro slowly leaned down and touched his lips to hers. His arms encircled her waist as hers went around his neck. Amara opened her mouth, allowing John's tongue to enter her mouth. The broke apart breathlessly after a few minutes.  
  
"Wow," Amara said. "Yeah," John said in the same dreamy tone that she had used. "Let's go get breakfast now," John said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her towards the door.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Okay this chappy only has one of the things I had in the preview but I'm really tired and I'm trying to update ALL of my fics so I'm only making short chapters for now. 


End file.
